Yukari Mamoru
Yukari is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure. Background Yukari was the youngest born in her family. She has an older brother named Hiro and an older sister named Noriko. All of them were ninjas, her father was away on missions almost all the time, her mother only went unless it was an emergency since she was taking care of a young child (Yukari). Her brother, Hiro, was a medical ninja and spent most of his time at the Konoha hospital, while her sister was an Anbu and was almost never home. Throughout the first few years of her life, Yukari's mother was very kind and gentle. But once Yukari entered the academy, she became very strict. She always made sure she completed her homework immediately and made Yukari train for at least an hour with her siblings while she supervised on weekends. Her father on the other hand, was even more stern then her mother, he always had been. He took pride in their clan, even though the clan was nearly dead. He worked his children down to the bone and made them be worthy of the family name. However, he loved his family dearly, and he showed them that. When Yukari was 6, her father was diagnosed with a disease with his chakra called Gokansei no nai ketsueki, which only effects the Mamoru clan. He died 2 months after Yukari's 7th birthday. In the academy, Yukari was considered a genius. She could detect the tiniest details and show off amazing strength. However, she could not surpass Shikamaru's intelligence and Sasuke's skill. She graduated at the age of 12 with Naruto's year. She was put in team 5 with Akira Endo and Koji Hansuke, their Sensei being Kaiya Katsumi. The four of them worked well together and completed many missions. They formed a close bond and were almost always together. However, when Yukari became a Chunnin at age 14 (Akira and Koji became one not too long after), they all became very busy and didn't see each other as often. Yukari temporarily trained with Kakashi for a few months, since he was an expert (in her eyes at least) at lightning ninjutsu and she wanted to master it more. She learnt the Chidori off of him, although it's not as powerful as his or Sasuke's. During and after the Chunin Exams, Yukari found herself talking to Naruto and the rest of her year. They got along quite well and they all became friends, well, at least most of them. Personality Yukari is usually a rather quiet person and keeps to herself a lot. However, those who truly know her know her true personality. She is actually quite bright and has a good sense of humor. She loves cracking jokes and telling bad puns. But she does loose her funny side in the appropriate situations (EX – funerals, combat, serious situations, ect). Yukari is also quite the tomboy and most of the things that she does and says is considered 'boyish' by her female peers. Her appearance also leans more to the masculine side which she was teased for as a kid. Yukari is very friendly and generous; she always puts others before herself. Although this is one of her best traits, it's also one of her worst since it could once day get herself killed in combat. But Yukari doesn't give her generosity to everyone. Category:DRAFT